With rapid development of the Internet, smart services provided by electronic devices have gradually become abundant. Most electronic devices provide various smart services to users through applications. In this regard, the users may show various feelings while using various applications. A feeling of a user who is manipulating an application may be determined and reflected in the application so as to improve user experience (UX) with respect to the application.